I Hate Everything About You
by Midnight-Solace
Summary: Eric and Four muse on what they hate about each other.


The Pit was empty as it was to be at this hour. There were no parties that night and most Dauntless were in their beds at this late hour, which was unusual for Dauntless but Eric didn't mind the silence he needed time to think.

Eric wandered aimlessly around the Pit he had no idea why he wasn't enjoying the comfort of his bed and was instead walking around the chilly silence of the pit. But then the more he stopped to think about it he realised the reason he couldn't get to sleep. Four. His Rival, the boy he hated, the one who had come baring the plain grey of Abnegation yet had beat him in the final rankings of their initiation. This boy occupied Eric's thoughts often and he just couldn't fathom why.

Eric kept wondering until his feet brought him to the training room. He'd always liked this room; it smelt of sweat, blood, metal and his personal favourite pain. Eric knew full well he was a sadistic, bastard of a human and it bothered him not for he was what he was. To keep the memories of all that ever went on in this room from haunting him Eric busied himself with the punching bag. However his mind still wandered back to his first fight in this room.

He was put up against Darren who was also an Erudite transfer, it was a fair enough pairing but Eric's methods of winning hadn't been so fair and even when Darren was down he'd still continued beating him senseless until that goody two-shoes Four and their instructor Amar had pulled him off of poor, bloodied Darren. Eric fisted the punching bag remembering the victoriously, vicious feeling that had come over him back then he savoured it back then and he savoured it now. All of his other fights had gone smoothly male or female he had shown them no mercy and then came the day he was paired with Four, theirs was to be the final fight of that stage of initiation. Eric suffered a broken jaw, arm and bruises in several places and Four had suffered a Broken nose and leg and also several bruises and deep cuts. Appendages were not the only things broken however, Eric's winning streak had been broken as the fight ended in a draw.

The more Eric remembered the moment both he and Four had knocked each other out the angrier he became and soon had to switch to another method of training as the punching bag couldn't withstand his wrath.

He hated Four.

* * *

Various Keys and switches lay bare waiting to be touch and the various screens glowed dimly waiting to be looked at, but they were to be ignored.

Four had long abandoned his work his thoughts absorbed on one person. Eric, the boy that had placed second behind him in the rankings, the one who hated his guts, who he also equally hated, the boy who had come bearing the calming blue of Erudite. Four's shift had long been over however he did not want to leave the Control Room his sanctuary. So instead he stayed allowing his thoughts to wander and his mind instantly went to all of his least favourite people. His abusive Father, Marcus the reason he'd left Abnegation, his dead mother Evelyn who he'd just recently learned was alive his feelings on her were very conflicted and finally Eric.

Four knew why he didn't jump for the position of Dauntless leader, he didn't want to see Marcus but he couldn't help but wonder if his natural born Abnegation instincts made him refrain for Eric's sake but that was a ludicrous thought. He disliked Eric and Eric's new laws as a leader hadn't helped Four's opinion of him.

Four remembered the first time he had come to Dauntless, Eric had become his instant Rival upon the train, it didn't help that their original factions had bred a hatred for each other. Eric had almost pushed him off the train when the time came for them to jump onto the roof and Later had teased him mercifully about being the second transfer to jump onto the roof with the slang term for Abnegation, Stiff which was used as an insult Four doubted he knew his actual name but then hardly anyone did.

After they all had landed safely on the net and had had their names announced, everyone was taken to the Fear Landscape. And Four had emerged with only Four fears it was how he had attained the nickname Four has everyone had been impresses with his number of fears the lowest any Dauntless has gotten to date, in truth Four not glad for the extra attention was pleased with the alias, he welcomed anything that would distance him from his father.

From that day Eric had hated him and continued to hate him more as four destroyed his winning streak and ultimately beat him in the final rankings.

Looking up from his musing he caught sight of a form in the Training room, the form of his musings Eric and he appeared to be training practicing different kicks and punches, then he began to practice his accuracy.

Four's eyes stayed glued to the screen critically assessing Eric's form. He hit the target many times but never the centre, his grip was too loose and his form needed work. Eric wasn't extra- ordinary at knife throwing and hated when Four discovered his talent for it.

Four had decided in addition to his job in the control room he would also see to the training of the initiates next year as Amar had passed on this year and Four suspected deeply Eric had something to do with his death . So as he would be training people anyways why not start now? Getting up he made his way to the Training room. Eric would surely hate him more but what did four care?

Besides he hated Eric as well.

* * *

Eric was wrapped up in his knife throwing growing angrier every time he missed the centre of the target, what possessed him to do this form of training he would never know, but he was never any good at it. Every time he missed another thought of four came into his mind. And with each throw more anger was added in.

He hated that Four was better than him.

He hated Four's title as a Dauntless Prodigy

He hated Four's cocky know-it-all attitude.

He hated Four's Selfless, naïve attitude.

He hated the amount of attention Four received from everyone.

He hated Four's beautiful, deep blue eyes.

He hated Four's walk.

He hated his Boyish smile.

He hated everything about Four.

Four arrived in the Control room as Eric was caught up in his knife throwing and could only watch in amazement and analysis as Eric's aim became better but his form was still slightly sloppy. He just stood still observing until Eric felt the presence of someone other than himself in the room and turned to face him.

"See something you like Stiff?" Eric spat at him.

"Your Stance is off. That's why your aim is so poor." is all Four replied.

A knife flew past Four's head embedding itself into the door behind him and leaving a small but noticeable scratch upon Four's cheek.

"How's that for poor Stiff?" Eric smirked at him. And at that Four saw red.

He hated Eric being a Leader.

He hated Eric's cruelty and malice.

He hated Eric's cold erudite nature.

He hated the attention Eric demanded.

He hated all Eric stood for.

He hated his long greasy hair.

He hated his dark cold eyes.

He hated his malicious smile.

He hated everything about Eric.

Soon the two were in an all-out Brawl

Eric received a Punch to the face but swiftly delivered a punch to Four's gut, ignoring the pain the latter Kicked Eric in his knees causing him to drop before placing him in a chokehold Eric quickly head-butted Four and Elbowed him in the stomach following up with a strong punch to Four's jaw. Four quickly caught Eric's hand and kicked him, Eric blocked the kick and they tumbled to the floor.

Punches, Kicks, Slaps and Bites were given and received.

The tumble ended with Four on top with Eric pinned beneath him, both bloodied, sweaty and tired. All that was needed to end it was a Final punch and it would be ended but Four couldn't bring himself to do it. Eric looked up at him dark eyes mocking the Dauntless Prodigy.

"Come on Stiff end this are or are you too scared too?" Eric mocked

"Not everyone is as cruel as you, you are already down I have no need to render you unconscious. You need to surrender." Four calmly replied.

"To a Stiff. Never, especially not to one afraid of his daddy." Eric scoffed referring to the articles Erudite had released about Marcus.

To that Four brought his hand down and missed. Eric looked scared yet triumphant.

"Shut up." Four breathed shakily.

Eric looked up at the boy and Four stared down at him. Eric was anything but calm and Four anything but plain.

"Tobias." Eric said simply and that did it.

Four leaned down and kissed him and Eric eagerly accepted as they broke apart they whispered in unison.

" Why do I Love you?"

* * *

**So there it was What do you guys think?**


End file.
